Coming Home
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: She hid her past from everyone. He didn't belong with his family. Throw in a power hungry wizard that will do anything to get his body back and rule the world and you got a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Phoebe POV~

I was getting dressed when I heard a knock on my door. I pulled on my shirt as I opened the door and saw Severus staring at me with those coal colored eyes. "Yes?" "The students are about to arrive, so the headmaster would like his entire staff in the staff room." I nodded and leaned against the door. His eyes took in my outfit and he shook his head. "Anything else?" I asked and he turned and left, not answering me.

I put on my make up; I loved how Muggles' used this stuff to bring out their features. My violet eyes became luminous with my stormy night eye shadow with thick black eyeliner and my long black lashes even darker with mascara. I painted my lips crimson red and decided against the blush. My face looked amazing and so did my outfit of a sexy floor length black skirt with a split all the way up to my thigh and a black halter top that showed my belly button.

I smirked at myself in the mirror and slipped on my high heels. My hair was draped around me in long curtains, it went almost to my butt and I didn't bother with my robes because they didn't look right with my outfit. I walked down the halls, the pictures whispering and pointing at me and my bizarre clothes.

I opened the door to the staff room and everyone's eyes were on me. I walked over to a chair and sat down, crossing my legs to get comfortable. Dumbledore came in soon after me, smiling at everyone. "Welcome, I see we are all here, this is wonderful. Our students have just outside the borders, about to get off the train and head to the castle." He stood tall and I could see just how crooked his nose was, I wondered how it got like that.

"I just wanted to introduce our newest staff member, Miss Phoebe Ice." He gestured for me to take his hand and I did, he pulled me to my feet and I saw a couple teachers eyes widen. "She will not have her own class for the time being, but if any teachers are in need of extra hands or another teacher for demonstrations, then she will be capable of filling those needs."

"She is able to teach all subjects?" "She got outstanding in all of her owls and newts, she is very capable of doing each subject to perfection." I smiled and winked at the teachers, some smiled. "Most of you might remember her from your own classes, but now she is a part of this school's teaching staff." I dropped Dumbledore's hand and looked each of them in the eyes. "Please call on me whenever you need, no matter how difficult and ridiculous."

"Now, let's get to the great hall, I assume the students are on their way to the castle." I nodded and followed him out of the room, already hearing the teachers whispering to each other behind my back. "They will warm up to you dear, don't worry." Dumbledore said and I shrugged. "I could care less if they liked me or not, I just want to continue my learning of magic and help the young witches and wizards on their own journeys." I said and he chuckled.

"You will help make this year enjoyable." I grinned and we walked into the Great hall. I saw there weren't enough chairs for me to sit with them. "Ah, I see we haven't added your chair. Just a moment and I would be happy to do it." I nodded and he took out his wand and waved it, making the table longer and adding a chair, along with the setting.

"Ah, I have forgotten my wand in my room, I should go get it. I'll meet you in just a moment before the feast begins." He nodded and I turned, walking around the other teachers. I was alone, walking through the vast castle halls for a while, taking the long ways because I felt like taking my time. I finally reached my room and walked in, seeing my wand waiting for me on the table next to my sleeping hawk. Most people used owls for messages, but I preferred my sweet Rain, my dangerous black hawk.

I picked up my wand and slipped it into it's holder on my thigh and looked out my window. I saw the last of the carriages dropping students off. The sorting would be starting soon and I didn't want to miss it. I sighed and locked my room as I left to head back toward the feast. I walked along the halls, not hurrying, but not taking as long as before.

I was heading down the last staircase and saw two boys trying to sneak in without anyone noticing. I saw Snape appear behind them as they spoke to each other. "Follow me." he said and I hurried down the stairs. "Ah, caught some new students have we Snape?" he looked up and saw me hopping off the last step. The boys' mouths drop at the sight of me. "No, these are second years." I looked them up and down.

"I guess the kids these days are getting smaller and smaller." I waved my hand and then looked closer at the boys. "You are a Weasley, aren't you?" he nodded, not able to speak just yet. I turned to the other boy and did a double take. "And who might you be?" he pointed to himself and I nodded. "Harry Potter, ma'am."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not a ma'am. Harry Potter…so you are James' and Lily's little boy, growing up I see." "You knew my parents?" I tossed my hair off my shoulder. "Carry on Snape; take them to your office." "Don't tell me what to do." "Get going. I'm hungry, so I'll be in the Great hall." I said and waved at the boys. I heard Snape growl under his breath and I opened the doors to the Great hall and saw Dumbledore sitting down, just finishing his speech.

I felt everyone's eyes on me and heard mumbling and whispering from every table. I took my seat and food appeared, along with my favorite wine. I took a sip and licked my lips before eating. When I was finished, Dumbledore and McGonagall had left to take care of the boys. I stood up and walked toward the doors, students were leaving as well to get to bed.

"Who's that?" a girl whispered to her friend, who shrugged and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gilderoy Lockhart smiling at me. "Yes?" "Wonderful to meet you, I would like to walk you to your room and chat." "Alright." I said and turned, leaving him in my footsteps.

"You are here to help the other teachers correct?" I nodded and he finally caught back up from the students that were surrounding him. We were alone in a hallway now. "I would very much like for you to help me in my first class tomorrow. It would be a wonder-" "Okay, I'll help, just shut up." I said, his voice and pep was too much to handle at the moment.

"Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow!" he turned and strutted back down the hall. I unlocked my room and walked in, Rain was awake and hungry. I opened my window and she flew out, going to find her own dinner. I plopped onto the couch and opened my book where I had left off. I figured it was too quiet and tossed the finished book on the table, I would put it up later.

I walked around the room, twirling my wand in my hand; it was unique in every way. From the wood it was made of to the core, wood from the last ancient tree called elder. The core was unique because it was the only wand to hold one as its core, the lovely Raven feather. I sighed and silently said a spell, lifting the book and putting it back. I sat my wand down and looked around my office and room. "So dark and dreadful." Some would say, but I saw the light in it, just the speck it held.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

~Phoebe POV~

I looked out the window and saw just the dark grounds of Hogwarts. A memory came to me as I looked, I could still see them doing it right now.

~Flashback~

I was 11 years old again, my first year at Hogwarts and lonely, after all who would want to be friends with me, even if they didn't know who I really was. I was staring out at the grounds when I saw four figures running toward the whomping willow. I heard that kids sometimes did pranks with the willow, but I thought anyone who went near it was crazy. Those kids were going to get hurt.

I decided I wasn't going to let that happen, some poor kid was about to get hurt because some older ones wanted to see if they were dumb enough to do it. I grabbed my cloak and snuck out of the common room. I made it through the halls; the prefects weren't that bright when it came to what I wanted. I made it to the grounds and saw tiny figures had almost reached the trees.

I knew better than to call out to them, one they were too far to hear and two it would alert the prefects. I silently and quickly took off toward the tree toward them, sticking to the shadows because I blend it better. I was almost there when one of the figures just disappeared. I narrowed my eyes and continued, just faster. I could see them better; they were staring at the tree, as if waiting for something.

I did a small gasp as the tree suddenly stopped moving and the guys hurried toward it, they were holding one of the other up a bit. I still couldn't see their faces; I refused to go to bed until I knew their faces so I could tell them to stop torturing new kids. I ran toward the tree as the kids disappeared and I was just about to follow when the tree almost hit me, but I moved barely in time.

The tree must have gotten control again, because it was attacking with such speed and what seemed like rage. I wasn't as fast as the tree and it caught me in the ribs and threw me against its trunk. I gasped for breath and sank to the ground, but fell back into a hole. I tasted blood in my mouth and my legs were slightly numb.

I pulled myself up by a root and saw I was in a tunnel, it was small and I knew I had to follow it. I made my way slowly but surely, my ribs were aching and my legs felt like jelly, but I continued, I wasn't taking defeat so easily. I saw an opening after what seemed like forever, I climbed outta the hole to see myself in a house.

I froze; this was the shrieking shack, the most haunted place in London. I stood up slowly, just waiting for a spirit to come and scream at me. I heard growling, like a monster. I looked around for the source and looked up the creaky stairs; I took a breath and started up them to get tackled back down by a black shadow.

I had snapped my eyes shut as we fell and felt something wet touch my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back. The wet thing was a nose, a dog nose; I blinked a few times and saw the shadow was just a black dog now standing above me. I heard something else and looked back to see something that was the strangest thing in the world, there was a stag standing to the side with a rat on its antlers.

I heard more growling, the same growl I had heard earlier. The dog grabbed my robe and started pulling me toward the hole. I was tossed back inside the dark hole and my vision was blocked by the three creatures. The rat was watching me while the other two faced toward the stairs. After was seemed like the longest time, the stag hopped into the hole with me, crowding the tiny space.

It was holding a piece of paper in its mouth. I took it and saw that the rat was gone from its antlers. I opened the paper and read the guy writing. 'Go wait by the entrance before you get killed, M.' I looked at the stag and it nudged me back toward the entrance. "Alright, I'm going, stop pushing." I hissed in a low tone and it seemed to understand because it stopped, then hopped out of the hole, leaving me alone.

I found my way back and sat at the entrance on a rock, no one was getting past me unless I said so. I yawned and stretched, then instantly grabbed my ribs in pain. Something had to be broken or at least cracked. I took long slow breaths and soon the pain wasn't as bad. I waited and waited until I could see the sun started to rise from the hole. I heard whispered talking and suddenly knew I had to pretend to be asleep, I quickly and silently curled into a comfortable position and closed my eyes.

"What? A girl?" one of the voices said. "Yeah, she must have seen us and followed." "How did she get by the willow?" "I'm not sure, but Prongs told her to wait up here." "And she listened." The voices died and I knew they were able to see me now. "She's a new girl, first year." "Yeah, I think I remember her from the sorting ceremony" "Really? I don't remember a girl with violet eyes."

I cursed myself for not wearing my contacts before chasing after them. "Maybe we just didn't really look. After all we didn't really care at the moment, Mooney's day was coming, and we were worried about that." "Guys, be quiet before you wake her." they got quiet for a minute. "She is pretty though, isn't she?" this voice was squeaky and weak sounding.

"Got that right Worm tail. She is very pretty; I might have to get to know her better." "Oh really Pad foot? Don't have enough fan girls already?" they shared a quiet laugh. "Alright, so who's waking her up?" no one said anything. "We can't just leave her here." "Why not? See how she got past the tree." "Pad foot!" "What? I'm just saying, to make sure no one else can get by so this doesn't happen again."

"Worm tail, go freeze the tree and we'll figure out who's carrying her." I heard footsteps coming toward me, then worm tail tripped over me and I gasped at the pain in my ribs. I pretending to wake up and rubbed my eyes. "Well at least we don't have to carry her." a voice said and I looked up at their faces. Worm tail must have gone, because there were only three boys standing above me.

"What's your name?" my vision cleared and I saw a guy with glasses and blue eyes smiling at me. "Phoebe…" "I'm James, this is Sirius and Remus." I looked at the guys he was pointing to. "How did you get past the tree?" Sirius said, getting close to my face. I felt my angry building; he wanted to make me another one of his fan girls. I glared and sat up completely, ignoring my pain and tossed my hair off my shoulders, hitting him in the face.

"None of your business." I hissed and he smirked, then Remus came over to me, sitting beside me. "Miss Phoebe, can you not tell anyone about this? It is a big secret." I looked into his tired sad eyes and nodded. "Where did the animals go?" I asked and heard someone call. "Its froze." Remus and Sirius left and James pulled me up, but I grabbed my ribs.

"Are you hurt?" "I'm fine." I managed to say and he shook his head. "You got in by mistake didn't you?" I looked away and nodded. "The tree hit me and knocked me into the hole." He helped me out of the hole, Sirius was glaring at us. "What took you so long? Making out?" I kicked a rock at him and he caught it. "Good aim, terrible speed." "Shut up Pad foot, she's hurt."

~End Flashback~

I sighed, letting the memory fade away. First meeting with the guys wasn't the best, but I hope I never forgot it. I climbed into bed and went to sleep, dreaming of old days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Phoebe POV~

I woke up to the bright light coming into the window. I got up, got my shower and got dressed for the day. I picked a simple mid thigh leather skirt and tube top shirt that for once covered my entire stomach. I slipped into my leather boots and brushed my wet hair. I used my magic to dry it quicker than air drying and grabbed my Defense against the dark arts book.

I left my room and saw that I was late again, so I had to run to the classroom. I composed myself and then opened the door to see a full class waiting for Lockhart to uncover a cage that was shaking like crazy. "Ah! Miss Ice! Lovely to see you again, come on up. I was just about to send someone to find you." I walked to the front of the room, all eyes on me and my clothes.

"What's in there?" he uncovered it and I saw Cornish pixies. Some relaxed, I almost laughed as well, but he opened the cage and let them go. They started wreaking the room and I sighed, this guy was so fake. He tried to control them with a spell I never heard of and they took his wand from him. The bell rang and everyone took off for the door, Lockhart shut the door, telling Harry, Ron and some girl to get them back into the cage.

I noticed that the girl was quite good at a freezing charm, but didn't believe that Lockhart was an idiot. I sighed and they must have remembered I was here. "Savoirus." I mumbled and all of the remaining pixies were forced back into the cage and I locked the cage back. "What an idiot." I said and tossed my hair off my shoulders, turning to the kids.

"Thank you ma'am" the girl said and I saw Harry shake his head. "I'm not a ma'am, girl." She mumbled an apology and I looked at the guys. "What is wrong with you two?" I asked and they each shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and Rain flew in the broken window, landing on my shoulder. "And where have you been?" I snapped and she pressed her beak against my cheek.

"I think you three should get to class." I said and they all quickly left and I was alone. No other teacher needed me today, so it was boring already. I looked out the window down at them running across the grounds to their next class. Harry looked almost exactly like his father. I remembered the memory that I had last night and sighed, letting it come back and flood my mind.

~Flashback~

"Shut up Pad foot, she's hurt." James snapped and Sirius smirked at me. "Pad foot?" I asked and he nodded. "What is that? Some type of lame kid nickname about your feet? What you a freak or something?" his smirk faded and turned into a glare. "Let's get away from the tree." Remus said and we got a good distance away from it, then another boy appeared.

"And this is Peter." James finished introducing them. I looked between all of them and then rubbed my side gently. "You never answered me." "What's that?" "Where did those animals go?" "Animals?" James said and I glared at him. "Yes, there was a Stag, Dog, and a Rat." I looked between them all, then remembered the names they were calling each other. "You guys are the animals aren't you?" they all looked away and I knew I was right.

"Wormtail…That's Peter right, the rat?" he smiled when I said his name and I looked at James. "You are Prongs, the stag that made me leave." He smiled and nodded. I turned to Remus and Sirius, I only saw three animals, but fours boys. "You had to be the dog." I said to Sirius, who smirked at me. "Because I was adorable right?" I snorted. "Actually it has to be you because you smell like garbage and act as if everyone loves you." I smirked and he growled at me.

"Shut your mouth girl!" he snapped and I pulled out my wand. "Make me!" I said back and he pulled out his own. "I got two years of magic on you. Think you still stand a chance." I lowered my wand, he laughed. "Told ya!" I shot a spell right at his face, but he blocked it. He went to say something smart, but I had thrown a rock and it hit him right in the cheek, cutting him.

"How's that for speed?" I snapped and James got in front of me, Remus in front of Sirius. "Calm down Phoebe." I paused and blew out a breath. "Whatever, he's a loser anyway. Not even worth my time." I looked at James and he took in a breath as the sun fully came up, bathing me in that burning light. All was silent as their eyes fell on me. "What?" I asked and looked into the sun, then back at the guys.

"Ah I see, my eyes must look…strange in this light." "More like gorgeous." James said and I smiled, blushing a bit. "Thanks." I backed away from them; they were all still staring at me. "I should get to the nurse, to get my ribs checked out." I said and James snapped out of his trance, taking a step toward me. "Want me to show you the way?" I shook my head, turned and walked a few steps before turning back.

"Oh and dog, you're drooling." I smirked as he snapped out of it too, wiped his mouth and glared. I laughed and he slipped back into it. "See you guys later" I turned and walked into the castle, leaving them there. Madam Pomfrey said I had four broken ribs and three cracked ones. She told me to stay in the hospital for the day, to make sure there was no internal bleeding.

I had grabbed my contacts before coming, so no one would notice my eyes. A girl named Lily Evans brought me my work from our classes, she was in my room with me and we seemed to hit it off as best we could. "Feel better alright." "Do you know Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James?" I asked and her face changed. "James and Sirius are jerks; Peter just wants to be liked. Remus is a real good guy, but doesn't really stop the others from torturing people."

"Why do you ask?" "I just met them last night and James actually seemed nice." "Nice, his ego is as big as the castle; he thinks every girl wants him." "That actually sounds a bit more like Sirius from my encounter." She smiled and I did too. "Peter sounds the same, as does Remus." "So do you like any of them?" her question surprised me and I choked on my juice.

"Not really, James was cute, but I doubt anything would form. Sirius is a jerk, so not him. Peter seems a bit shy and not my type, I would like a straight forward guy, one that takes control if the moment calls for it, but not afraid to say girls are just as good as them." "Go for Remus then." I looked at her. "I was just saying, I don't want to date any of them." "Why not?" "They are a little old don't you think?" "Not really." "Which do you like?" she snorted and tossed her red hair off her shoulders.

"If I had to pick one of them, Peter or Remus. James and Sirius are just immature and annoying." We talked for a bit longer and then the doors opened and the devils walked in and saw us. "What's up Evans?" "Buzz of Potter." "Well too bad for you, we came to see Phoebe, not you." I watched them do a small faceoff before she turned to me. "I'll see you tonight." "Alright, thanks for hanging out." she left and the guys came over.

I saw Sirius didn't look that happy and wouldn't look at me. "How you feeling?" Remus said and James hopped onto the bed without asking, but luckily missed my legs. Peter sat in a chair and Remus stood, Sirius was sulking behind him. "Better, four broken ribs and three cracked ones." "Told her she wasn't anything special, couldn't even get past the willow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Phoebe POV~(Still Flashback)

"Listen, just shut up. I wanna see you do it without your friends to help you!" I snapped and he smirked, getting in my face. "Anytime, baby." I shoved him away and he was caught off guard. "Tomorrow night then." His smirk faded and I climbed outta the bed, making James move off. "What? You scared of the willow? I'll do it and then you can just shove off and leave me alone." I said and he smirked.

"I'd like to see you try that again, maybe this time it'll crack your skull." He said and I went to pull out my wand, but remembered I didn't have it. "What? Gotta have a wand to prove your better than me?" I snapped when he took out his own. He put it up and smiled. "Prove me wrong." I walked over to him, got into his face and he made a kissing sound at me, I glared and stomped on his foot, then kneed him in his face as he bent over.

I pushed him to the ground, standing over him. "Acting tough isn't the same as being tough. Stay down." I said and he glared at me, and then tripped me, making me fall to the ground beside him. I tried to get up, but he climbed on top of me and pinned me down. "Stay down." He repeated and I looked away, he loosen his grip, thinking he won, but I grabbed his wrist and jerked him toward me, then rolled on top of him.

"Sirius, I'm telling you one last time, stay down or I'll spill your blood next." "Spill my blood?" I nodded and he smirked, leaned toward me and whispered, "Try and see what happen-" I cut him off by head butting him and breaking his nose. I got up and he did too, holding his nose, which was bleeding now. "What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey said and saw Sirius, moved him onto my bed and fixed his nose.

"What happened to you?" "Looks as if he ran into a wall, thinking he would be able to turn at the last second or make it vanish with his all powerful magic." I snapped and Sirius glared at me from behind her. "You four need to get back to class now." She said and Remus nodded, taking Sirius's arm and Peter followed them. "You too Mister Potter." "Just a minute more?" he asked and she sighed, nodding, then went back to her office.

"You're pretty tough." "I grew up in a bad place, learnt to protect myself at a young age, without relying on magic." He nodded and patted the bed; I sat down and rubbed my head. "Did it hurt?" "Not really, just making sure I didn't have his blood on me." he stared at me and frowned. "I thought you had violet eyes, why are they brown?" I looked away. "Take them out." "Excuse me?" "I want to see your eyes again, without the sun burning against them." I did and he smiled.

"You shouldn't hide them, they are very beautiful." I felt myself blush and he got up. "I better go before Madam Pomfrey comes back and yells." I nodded and waved as he left. I looked down at my contacts and decided not to wear them anymore.

~End Flashback~  
>I walked outside and down to the lake, nothing else to do, so I decided to watch the squid in the lake swim around. "Miss Ice?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw a boy with bleach blonde hair looking at me. "Yes?" "May I join you?" "I don't care." I said and plopped down, stretching my legs out and crossing them so that no one could see up my skirt. I leaned back onto my arms as the boy sat down near me, I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye and chuckled.<p>

"It isn't nice to stare you know." He quickly looked away and I saw a slight blush. "You don't have a class?" he smirked, "Going to give me detention if I do?" "Actually I could care less; it's your own life you're wasting away." He looked at the lake and frowned. "I mentioned your name to my father, and he told me he went to school with you." "Your father is…" "Lucius Malfoy." "Ah…well yes I did." "So you're old?" I snorted and turned to face him fully.

"Watch what you say boy. I'm not old, I'm OLDER than you, but not old." He went to say something, but I held up my hand. "Go to your classes Draco." "I didn't tell you my name." I stood up and he followed, eyeing me. "I have ways of finding out things." He got cocky. "So you wanted to know about me did you? Well you could've just asked." I tossed my hair out of my hair and looked down at him.

"Sorry, but no, I heard you were making trouble last year for some of your piers, just wanted to find out who so that I would be able to watch for you." I started off, wanting to be alone, but he followed. "Fine, I'll go to class this once for you." "Whatever." He jogged up the hill and I walked back to the lake and glanced at the willow, letting memories flow in my mind.

~Flashback~

I was walking back to the common room when two boys appeared from some shadows. "Hey" one said and I saw that his hair was blonde, really blonde with blue eyes. The other was the opposite, jet black hair with coal colored eyes. I turned and they stared at me for a moment, before the blonde smirked and did a slight bow. "How lovely for you to be out on a night like this."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're weird." His smirk faded and the other boy smiled. "Lucius Malfoy" he held out his hand and I shook it, thinking I shouldn't be rude to older students. "Severus Snape." The other one said and I shook his hand as well. "Nice to meet you." I said and they both continued to stare at me. "What beautiful eyes you have." "Yes, quite lovely to behold." Lucius added and I tried not to laugh.

"Well, look what we have here." I turned and saw Sirius leaning against a wall, watching us. "What do you want?" I snapped and he glared at me, before walking over to us. "Snape, Malfoy, leave her alone, she's with us." He said and put his arm around my waist. I felt my anger building faster than before and I shoved him away from me and into the wall. "Stay away from me before I hurt you…again." I hissed at him and he looked at the guys.

"Like I said, she's with us." He didn't make a move to come closer, but Lucius and Severus turned and walked off, leaving me alone with the dog. I glared at him and he shrugged. "I'll deal with you tomorrow evening." I said and he blinked at me. "Oh, have you forgotten? Or just thought I was joking?" "About what?" "Getting past the willow without any help from friends or magic."

I watched his face change from confusion, to fearful, then cocky. "Nah, I'm ready, I'd do it tonight, but you probably still hurt from the first time." "Let's go." "What?" "If you're so ready, let's go now." "Now?" "What's wrong dog? Scared?" "You wish." We glared, and then I turned and headed toward the doors, with him following behind. We reached the doors when he finally spoke. "Shouldn't we get James and the others? In case you get hurt and need someone to help you. Because, frankly I don't want to touch you."

I looked him up and down, and then nodded. "Fine you baby, go get your friends and hurry." I waited and waited and then finally he returned with sleepy friends, still rubbing their eyes. "What's going on?" Remus asked and I smiled. "Sirius was under the impression that I was joking, so we have decided to do our bet tonight instead." I explained and James fixed his glasses and looked at me.

"Are you sure? I mean you just got out of the hospital." He seemed concerned, but I shrugged. "I feel perfectly fine. Let's go, he wanted you to be here to make sure he doesn't get killed." I said and walked outside, they followed, we made our way to the tree and it was already trying to attack us. "Looks like it's still angry about last night." James said and I turned to Sirius. "Who goes first?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, but this story while in the second book will sometimes have a lot of flashbacks because none of the group is at the school at the moment. The entire story won't be flashbacks, but there will probably be a good bit.

~Phoebe POV~(Flashback Still)

He looked at the tree, then at me and then at his friends. "Oh fine, I'll go first." I said and then took a few steps toward the tree, yet not in its range of hitting me. "Remus, would you be so kind as to take the time it takes, the fastest shall win. And James will you watch closely for anytime one of us get hit, the one that is hit the most will lose also." "Two ways to win?" "Yes." Sirius shrugged and stood beside me.

"Let's go together, save some time." I growled and saw he turned into his dog form. "That's magic you know." He barked and I shrugged. "Fine, I don't really care." I looked back at Remus and nodded. He said go and Sirius took off, but the tree branch barely hit his leg tripping him, I rolled into the range and flipped over a branch that almost hit me, I managed to dodge another one by jumping it, but one came out of no where and got my arm, knocking me over Sirius, who dodged me by rolling.

"Come on, one of you are going to get killed!" Remus called to us, but I didn't bother to answer him, I took off running again and slipped under a branch, I was so close to reaching the entrance, but Sirius was right on my tail. I dodged another branch, but it got Sirius, who was knocked out by the blow. I was right at the hole, but glanced back and saw Sirius.

I quickly realized the tree found a helpless target and was about to strike, but I quickly took off running as fast I was possible, grabbing him and rolling away from the tree. We rolled down a hill and finally stopped at the bottom of it. I gasped at pain in my stomach and saw that Sirius was back human and his elbow was jabbing me in my stomach.

He came around and looked down and saw me under him. Nothing was said, but we just stared at each other until I tried to move his arm. He realized he was hurting me and quickly move his arms to prop himself up, but still was on me. We continued to stare at each other and I saw he start to lean toward me, but we were interrupted by Remus's voice, "Are you guys alright?"

They came into view and both stopped when they saw how we were. "I think they are both fine." James said and Wormtail laughed. Sirius climbed off of me and didn't even try to help me. "Who won?" "Uh..." Remus didn't say anything and I climbed up, rubbing my stomach. "I did." "How?" "I was closest and I got hit less than you. You lost when you got knocked out."

I explained and he growled. "Rematch." He said and I was shocked. "Just admit that I won and get on with your life." "No, I would've won if you wouldn't have dodged that last branch. I didn't get a chance." "I didn't know I had to tell you to dodge it. I thought it was a race." I snapped back and James got in between us. "We are all tired, lets just go to bed and maybe we'll feel better in the morning." He tried to calm us down, but I was tired of his crap, acting as if he was better than I was.

I turned away from them all, facing the forest. "I'm going to bed. I have classes in the morning and unlike some people, I want to put my magic to good use." I said and walked past them and toward the castle. "Hey, wait up." James said and caught up with me quickly, seeing how his legs were much longer. "Leave me alone James." I said and he continued to follow me.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" I tripped and fell flat on my face. I quickly got back up on my own and faced him. "Excuse me?" "I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" I looked at him and then looked around. "Don't worry; they are still back with Sirius. So will you?" "James, you barely know me, I barely know you." "That's why we should go out, to get to know each other."

"Just give me a chance." He said and I looked at my feet and he lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes. "Please?" I heard the others coming and he looked over his shoulder. "Alright, I'll give you a chance." I whispered and quickly turned and took off running, my cheeks burning with a blood red blush. I ran up to my room and fell onto my bed; I had just agreed to date James Potter, Seeker for the Quidditch team and two years older than myself.

I instantly felt my thoughts drift to Lily Evans, she seemed to hate him, what would she think of me for dating him. I wanted to be her friend so bad and decided to let James know I couldn't date him the next morning before class. I got dressed for bed and went to sleep, thinking about what I was going to say to him. I woke up from a light sleep and found Lily staring at me.

"You're dating Potter?" she whispered and sounded angry. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, blinking at her. "Uh…" "He's in the common room telling everyone that yesterday night you agreed to be his girlfriend. I thought you said that he was too old." I saw her eyes seemed slightly hurt, just a tiny dot, but hurt none the less. "I know and I was planning on telling him that I couldn't before class. I can't believe he is telling everyone."

She let me get dressed and was waiting outside the door for me, saying that she would be by my side if I needed support. I smiled; I was starting to like her more and more. We walked into the common room and I saw him smiling at me, I glared. "James Potter, you're lucky I don't hex you right now!" I said, hitting him in the head. He looked utterly shocked, I was happy about that. I took my eyes off him for a moment and saw Sirius sulking in the corner, he was staring at me.

I turned back to James. "Why have you been telling everyone we are dating?" "Because we are, you agreed last night." I gritted my teeth. "Yes, I did, but that was because you looked so pitiful and I felt sorry for you." I lied and walked past him and out the picture, but he followed, chasing after me. "What's wrong with you today Phoebe?" "I was going to tell you I couldn't date you today, but now I'm stuck dating you because you told our whole house." I snapped and he made me stop, grabbing my hand.

"If you don't want to date me, that is fine. I don't want to date you because you feel sorry for me." I sighed and shook my head at him. "James, I was angry when I said that, that's not why I told you yes." "Then why did you say it?" "Because I was angry that you were bragging to everyone, as if I was a prize and I am not." "So why did you say yes?" I felt myself blush and he smiled. "You really like me then?" I looked away and he knew he was right. "Well can I walk you to class?" his voice was sweet and I nodded, not letting his hand go, as we walked down the stairs.

~End Flashback~

I sighed and walked back to the castle, smiling at old memories that seemed to be coming back more and more than ever before. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived…" I mumbled under my breath and felt a tear roll down my face. I wiped it away and frown, after all, it was my father that killed his parents and left him an orphan.


	6. Chapter 6

~Phoebe POV~

I woke up to an owl tapping on the window, I opened it and gave it a treat, taking the note from it's mouth. 'Join me for afternoon tea? Albus Dumbledore.' I smiled and quickly wrote back and gave it back to the owl, and it flew off. I got dressed, it was my normal wear, floor length black leather skirt with split almost to the top, this one had a red dragon design on it and I pulled on a similar shirt, tight on the torso, but the string sleeves fall off my shoulders.

I slipped into my new boots, higher heels with red toe tips. I grabbed my wand and then let Rain out to fly around, then left the room locking it behind me. I walked around the castle, waiting for another memory to hit me, but none did. I saw people flying about the field and decided to go watch, after all, Harry was the Seeker, just like his father. As I arrived, I saw to teams, boys in green and silver smirking and joking at the red and gold team.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione Granger said at Draco, who glared and sharply replied. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" I couldn't believe my ears and the others reacted so fast it was unbelievable. Two boy, twins, attempted to attack Draco, but the captain blocked them, while a girl yelled and Ron whipped out his wand.

He shot back onto the ground from his broken wand and I walked over to Draco, pushing the captain out of the way, who was shocked. "What did you just say?" "Oh look, it's a teacher, give him detention!" someone said and I smirked. "I don't give detention, I give my own type of punishment." I watched Draco's face change and he looked worried as I went to pull him off, but Ron puked up a bunch of slugs.

"Take him to Hagrid's you two." I said and they got him up and carried him that way. I turned to the Gryffindor team. "Go back to your practice." "But Professor Snape said that we had permiss-" I turned on the captain, who shut up. "You go and tell Professor Snape I said that the Gryffindor's are practicing and if he has a problem, then come find me." I ordered and they walked off, whispering and mumbling.

I turned to the others and said, "You have permission from me to practice. Your Seeker will not be returning though." I tightened my grip on Draco's robes and headed toward the castle, not quite sure where my rage was coming from. I pulled him toward an empty courtyard and let him go.

"What's your problem? She is a Mu-" "Say it and I'll make sure you are expelled!" I snapped and he didn't finish it. "My father will hear about this!" he threatened and I lifted him off the ground, he started kicking his feet. "I'll give you something to tell your father!" I said and then tossed him to the ground. He quickly got up and backed a few steps away. "Just give me detention and let me get back to class." I moved so quickly over to him that he tried to back up and tripped.

"I'll-" "Phoebe!" I slowly turned my head and saw Snape walking over to us. "Severus, this doesn't concern you." I hissed and he placed himself between me and Draco. "Go to class Draco." he ordered and Draco was happy enough to run off, leaving us alone, glaring at each other.

"That isn't the proper way to punish a student, Miss Ice." "And I'm sure you treat every student with the same attitude." I snapped back and he narrowed his eyes. I tossed my hair off my shoulder and smirked, stepping closer to him. "I have a date with the headmaster, I'll be going now. Goodbye." I said and he glared, but moved, blocking my path.

"I'll be speaking to the headmaster about this, he deserves to know how his students are being treated." I crossed my arms. "I'll be sure to tell him all about your treatment of a certain scarred boy." I retorted and he smirked. "You have no idea how much of an enemy I can be." I got inches from his face, he held his ground. "You have no idea what I am capable of." I turned and walked off.

I found myself standing within view of the whomping willow and smiled. "James…" I mumbled and then got lost in another memory.

(Flashback)

James met me outside my last class with a big smile on his face. "Well hello there." I said and continued walking, him catching my hand with his. "Class was alright?" he asked and I nodded, then Lily found us around the next corner. "Everytime I see you Phoebe, you have a leech on you." she said and walked along my other side. "Yeah, I was going to say the same to you Prongs." his voice found us and I sighed. "Don't be a brat." I hissed and he stepped out, smirking at me.

"Hello Lily, Phoebe." Remus added and walked out of the courtyard beside us. "Hi." Lily said and I looked at James, my boyfriend for about a month now. "I'll see you later, Dumbledore has asked me to come to his office." I hugged him and then waved to the others. I turned the corner and bumped into Severus Snape. "Oh sorry there Severus." I said and rubbed my head.

"It's okay…I wasn't paying attention." he said and we fell in step with each other. "So how are you doing today?" I asked and knew he got picked on by the animal gang, as I liked to call them. "Good…" he said and I bumped my shoulder with his. "Come on now, don't be like that. We're friends aren't we?" he smiled at me and I giggled, finally hoping to get to know him, I mean, even Lily was friends with him.

We walked out through a courtyard and he was just about to say something when I heard him. "OI! Get away from her!" I rolled my eyes and turned to the owner. "James? What's wrong?" "You heard me, stay away from my girl." he said and jogged over to us, then pulled out his wand. Severus took a step away from me and stared at the ground. "James, this is ridiculous." he rounded on me.

"Oh really? Saying you gotta meet the headmaster, then sneaking around with Snape! That's ridiculous." I took a step away from him and blinked, realizing what he was implying. I felt my anger rising and pulled out my own wand, pointing at him. "Just what do you think you are doing Phoebe? Just go back to your room." he said and turned to Severus. "And you, stay the hell away from my girlfriend." I moved between them both. "Well that's not a problem, because from this moment on, you don't have a girlfriend!" I hissed and then grabbed Severus's hands. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said and went to walk off. "Now hold on a minute! You think you can break up with me?" he called, stomping after us. I quickly turned and silently hit him with a stunning spell.

He fell to the ground about ten feet from us when the gang arrived. "James Potter, I am not your girlfriend any more and I don't want to speak to you again!" I said and then dropped Severus's hands and walked off. I finally took a breath when I found myself standing in front of the huge eagle statue. I made my way up the stairs, still thinking about what just happened.

"Miss Phoebe, how lovely for you to come see me!" he said in a bright voice and motioned for me to come forward. "Forgive me headmaster, I was delayed." I apologized and he laughed. "No need! Come now, sit!" I did as he said and he laced his fingers together. "I must speak with you about someone." "Who?" I asked, unsure of why he needed me. "I believe you know of a wizard called Voldemort." I tensed up at his name, then forced myself to relax. "I believe you know him as your father."

(End Flashback)

I snapped out of the memory to find myself standing in the rain. "Oh geez!" I cursed myself and hurried to find shelter. "I'm cursed…" I mumbled and found myself remembering my parents.


End file.
